Nameless Story
by soramisa
Summary: ItaSasu. Bukan Romance. Karena saya gak tau mau bikin summary kayak apa, monggo silahkan dibaca. Death!Chara.Tidak sesuai EYD. Newbie.


**_Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Cerita ini buatan saya, Soramisa a.k.a author newbie._**

* * *

Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?_

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

Sore hari di pekarangan sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional jepang yang didominasi kayu, terlihat dua anak laki-laki berbeda usia yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Anak yang lebih besar terlihat sedang melamun memandangi rumput yang tertiup angin, sedangkan anak yang lebih kecil merengut bosan melihat si besar yang diketahui sebagai kakaknya itu sedang asik dengan kegiatannya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Memandangi rumput. Ah apa enaknya memandangi benda hijau membosankan yang bergerak kesana kemari karena ditiup angin? Pikir si kecil.

"Kak, ayo main!" Tak tahan dengan kediaman sang kakak, si adik akhirnya membuka suara. Namun, alih-alih mendapat jawaban, si adik malah dihadapkan kembali dengan keheningan. Sang kakak rupanya masih asik dengan dunianya, melihat hal itu si kecil bangun dan mengambil langkah menghampiri kakaknya. Setelah berada didekat kakaknya, si adik memposisikan mulutnya ditelinga sang kakak dan― "KAKAK! AYO MAIN!" berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan perhatian kakaknya. Sang kakak yang terlanjur tenggelam dalam kegiatan 'memandang rumput'nya itu terkejut mendengar panggi―teriakan sang adik.

"Ya ampun, jangan berteriak ditelinga kakak dengan suara cemprengmu! Jika kakak tak bisa mendengar lagi bagaimana?" Kata sang kakak dengan wajah―pura-pura―marahnya. "Itu karena kakak mengabaikanku." Jawab sang adik, tidak memperdulikan protes kakaknya. "Ho, jadi sekarang kau sudah berani melawan kakak ya? Kemari kau, kuberi kau hukuman karena telah membuat telingaku sakit." Dengan itu sang kakak berlari ke arah adiknya, berniat menggelitiknya. Tak perlu waktu lama, sang adik yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari kejaran sang kakak. Tapi tak sampai langkah kedua terambil sang kakak sudah menangkapnya. "Hahaha... Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Rasakan ini―

 _Kau terlihat lelah_

 _Apa benar tidak apa-apa?_

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?_

 _Apa kau sedang sedih?_

 _Mau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?_

 _Kuberi tahu satu cara untuk bersenang-senang_

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Alarm berbunyi sesuai waktu yang diatur. Pukul 06:00 pagi di sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam bangun dari tidurnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Setelah berada dalam kamar mandi, pemuda itu tak langsung menanggalkan pakaian dan berdiri di bawah shower ataupun berendam dalam bak mandi yang penuh dengan busa sabun yang katanya membuat kulit sehalus sutra. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan satu-satunya cermin diruangan itu, dia terdiam beberapa saat memandangi bayangannya dicermin. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya, dia terlihat pucat, dan disekitar matanya ada bayang-bayang hitam mengerikan yang tercipta akibat insomnia yang dialaminya.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi patulan dirinya dicermin pemuda yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan cermin.

 _Pertama, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan benda tajam_

 _Apa kau memilikinya? Iya? Bagus_

 _Kedua, isi bak mandimu sampai penuh_

 _Sudah kau lakukan?_

 _Selanjutnya kau hanya perlu―_

"Pembunuh." Kata itu terucap dingin dari mulut sang kakak. Sang adik sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti arti kata itu, namun tak ada satu katapun terlintas dikepalanya untuk membalas ucapan sang kakak. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Selama ini kakaknya tak pernah marah padanya, semenyebalkan apapun sikapnya, kakaknya tak pernah bisa marah padanya. Tapi kenapa? Dan bukankah tadi dia bersama ayah dan ibunya? Lalu kemana mereka sekarang? Kenapa dia berada diruangan serba putih hanya berdua dengan sang kakak yang tak hentinya menghunuskan tatapan tajam padanya? Dan kenapa tubuhnya dibalut perban? Ayah dan Ibu―

"Pembunuh." Kata itu terucap lagi dari mulut sang kakak. "Pembunuh." Seperti doa, kata itu terus diucapkan kakaknya. Mulut sang adik terbuka, hendak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia lebih dulu dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan kakaknya "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati? Kenapa kau membunuh ayah dan ibuku? Huh? Jawab aku! Dasar pembunuh!" Sang adik tersentak. Ah... sekarang dia ingat apa yang terjadi. Itu―

― _masuk kedalam bak mandi_

 _Huh? Hanya Itu?_

 _Tentu saja tidak hanya itu_

 _Masih ingat benda pertama?_

 _Ambil itu dan bawa ke bak mandi_

 _Langkah selanjutnya―_

Tanpa memperdulikan suhu pagi ini, Sasuke mulai mengisi bak mandi dengan air dingin. Setelah bak mandi penuh, Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mau repot menanggalkan pakaiannya. Toh dia memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian sebagai ganti pakaian yang basah ini, pikirnya. Setelah masuk dan menyamankan diri dalam bak mandi, bukannya mengambil sabun ataupun alat mandi lainya, Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda di samping botol sabun. Benda itu cukup kecil dan.. tipis. Dipandanginya benda yang baru saja diambilnya itu, lalu di―

― _posisikan benda itu diatas pergelangan tanganmu_

 _Sudah?_

 _Kalau sudah, tekan sedikit di atas kulitmu_

 _Lalu, ambil garis vetikal dari atas ke bawah_

 _Lakukan sebanyak yang kau inginkan_

 _Tekan lebih dalam jika kau ingin merasakan lebih banyak kenikmatan_

 _Tapi, jangan tekan terlalu dalam jika kau tidak mau kebablasan_

"Ayah, ibu ayo pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan kak Itachi." Pinta X pada orang tuanya. "Tapi sayang, cuacanya sedang buruk. Kamu tidak lihat hujannya deras sekali diluar hm?" Jawaban lembut sang ibu tak bisa membuat Sasuke kecil merubah keinginanya. Sasuke kecil merajuk. Dia sudah sangat bosan, sejak datang kerumah neneknya suasana hatinya memang sudah buruk, ditambah lagi kakaknya tidak ikut serta dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Memang benar diluar sedang hujan lebat, tapi tetap saja dia ingin pulang. Demi semua tomat yang ada di lemari esnya, dia sudah sangat bosan seharian disini. Tanpa tv, game, dan tanpa kakaknya.

"Tapi aku mau pulang.." Permintaan itu kembali terucap, kali ini dengan nada manja . "Ayah, aku mau pulang.." Nada manja itu menjadi-jadi. "Tidak bisa Sasuke, kita harus menunggu hujannya reda dulu." Tolakan halus dari ayahnya membuatnya semakin ingin pulang. "Pokoknya pulang. Pulang. Pulang. Aku mau pulang!" Rengekan itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tangis.

"Baiklah. Berhenti menangis... Kita pulang sekarang." Sang ayah akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti permintaan anak bungsunya. Mereka akhirnya pulang―setelah pamit tentunya―menggunakan mobil. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sang ayah itu dipaksa menembus hujan lebat yang membuat jarak pandang semakin memburuk. Belum lagi jalanan licin yang bisa membuat mobilmu tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan, seperti saat ini.

Eh?

Apa yang―

Eh?

Ayah, Ibu―

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati?!" Sasuke kecil tersadar, dia telah mengingatnya. Mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan orang tuanya. "Kakak―" belum sempat menyelesaikan omonganya, sang kakak memotong "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku bukan kakakmu. Adikku sudah mati. Kau hanya seorang pembunuh." Dengan itu kakaknya meninggalkannya diruangan serba putih itu.

 _Cukup lakukan hingga cairan merah itu mengalir_

 _Mengalir cukup deras hingga cukup untuk menghanyutkan kesedihanmu_

 _Apa kau sudah merasakannya?_

 _Bukankah menyenangkan?_

 _Sekarang, masukan tangan bergarismu itu kedalam air_

 _Dan―hei! Ku bilang jangan terlalu dalam_

Air dalam bak mandi yang semula bening itu kini berubah menjadi merah. Merah pekat. Akibat liquid yang mengalir tiada hentinya dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum merasakan air dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang telah dihiasi garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah, baik yang telah mengering maupun yang masih segar―baru dibuat. Dia menerawang. Mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

" _Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku bukan kakakmu. Adikku sudah mati. Kau hanya seorang pembunuh."_

Kata-kata sang kakak bebarapa tahun silam kembali mengema dalam kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Meski berkata begitu, kakaknya tetap saja baik padanya. Meski tidak bersikap seperti dulu―sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Buktinya, hingga saat ini dia tetap diizinkan tinggal bersama sang kakak. Jika sang kakak benar-benar membencinya, pasti Sasuke sudah di kirim ke panti asuhan atau malah dibuang ke jalanan. Tapi, kakaknya memang terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kakaknya terlalu menyayanginya.

"Mengingat-ingat masa lalu membuatku mengantuk. Mungkin aku akan tidur, dan kupikir kali ini aku akan bertemu ayah dan ibu." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, suaranya sedikit serak. "Aku pergi duluan, jangan marah karena ku tinggal ya?" Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke tersenyum "Sayonara." Dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

 _Hei, kau mendengarku?_

 _Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya padamu_

 _Jangan goreskan pisaumu terlalu dalam_

 _Kesenangannya akan berakhir jika nadimu terpotong_

 _Tapi, karena kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya_

 _Jadi―_

 _Oyasumi._

* * *

 ** _Berkenan meninggalkan Review?_**


End file.
